Darker Nights
by Sweetlilkitty6
Summary: A story that is about a girl, Hitomi, that wants to join Tyson's team and beybattle, just one problem, she has an illegal blade and she's not giving it up.


**Darker Nights**

**Prolouge**  
Nothing could break it, and nothing could stop her.The night was still young and the sun was still not fully below the horizon, which still made her visible.  
Her long orange blonde hair up in a braid whiped around her pale face when she was struck in the back of her left leg. She rolled off of the high building roof she had stood apon and hit the hard cement ground like a bug hitting a windshield.  
She blacked out quicker than anything ever could, but before she did, she could not only see that her head was bleeding bad, but the person standing next to her, the one responsible for this, was not only male, but seemed fermilar. Her soft grey eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went into a small sleep.  
The boy with short orange like hair also, picked her up gently and carried her into the darkness of the night.

**Chapter One**  
When she finally woke up, she sat up quickly and searched in her shirt top for something, something personal.  
"Looking for this?" A boy with black spikey hair in a poney tail of some kind twirled around her beyblade, "You can't have this back yet."  
She stood up, but before she could say anything, she fell down, her head was wrapped and she must have lost a little too much blood from the fall. Her breathing got deep and she could still barely see, but she still tried to speak, "Give...that back..." she took a deep breath again, "...to me now!" She layed back down and closed her eyes.  
Another guy popped out from the shadows, he had spikey blue hair with some rediculous red hat on, almost like it was hiding a bald spot, "So she's up Ray?"  
He turned to the other guy, "Yeah, she is Tyson, I still don't know her name though," he showed the beyblade, "But I got this from her!"  
Tyson's eyes went huge with amazement and hatred, "An illegal beyblade! How the heck do you think she got this?"  
"Stole it, "Ray looked at her laying there, "I guess?"  
"I can still hear you ya know!" She sat up slower this time, her long orange hair was out of its braid and rested on her shoudlers, "I got that blade fair and square-"  
Ray cut her off, "By stealing it! You call that fair and square!"  
She giggled evilily, "Well, if those fools couldn't catch me, then it was fair, it shows that I deserve that blade!"  
"By the way..." Tyson started, "What's your name anyway?"  
She blinked a few times and smiled, "Why?" She began to sound seductive, "You wanna know that bad!"  
Tyson nearly passed out from a nosebleed.  
"Chill out already, my names Hitomi, Hitomi Mizuhara," both guys gasped, "The Beyblade Theif!" She sat all proud and strong, then fell down again from exhastion.  
"You mean the Beyblade theif that goes around from tournament to tournament stealing blades and ruining competitions?" Ray began to sound ticked off.  
Hitomi grinned, "Yeah that's me." She looked Ray in the eyes and smirked again, "Why? What's wrong with that!"  
Then before anyone could reply, Hitomi almost passed out again from moving too much, her body shook and she began to fall over when someone with tall silver hair and cold eyes got a hold of her. When she looked up into his eyes, she blushed lightly.  
"Kai! What are you doing here!" Tyson shouted, "You were supposed to go and get us some snacks!" Tyson's eyes got watery and his stomache grumbled.  
He smirked, "Your eyes are bigger than your stomache and she's more important." He pointed to Hitomi, making her blush again.  
Tyson sighed, "But I'm hungry now..."  
Hitomi jumped out of Kai's grasp, "Hey watch the hands buddy!" She looked over at him one more time and smiled a little, "So what's the big deal anyway!"  
"Big...deal...?" Ray blinked in confusion.  
"You heard me! Big deal with dragging me here! Why did you dorks do it?" She gave them an evil look like she was going to kill them.  
Kai sighed lightly, "We didn't bring you here, you were dropped off here by-" his mouth was covered by Tyson's small pale hands. He thrusted them off and got mad, "Now Tyson, please explain to me, why the hell you did that!"  
He wispered into Kai's ear, "You can't tell her, not yet, we were told not to tell her, not until it's the right time." He paused and sighed, "I don't want to do this to her more than anyone else in this room, except maybe Ray, he doesn't seem to like her too much, but that's not the point! We just can't tell her, but belive me, I want to."  
Kai just nodded and walked over to Hitomi and put his arm on her shoulder, making her blush and everyone look over, but he then took his arm around her neck, almost making her choke, everyone gasped.  
"You tell her the truth or I'll take her with me!" He took her other hand and began to walk towards the door.  
Now Hitomi would've struggled, but she could only blush.  
Kai then put his hand over her mouth and opened the door slowly, "Tell her now!" He stood there, door wide open, but no one said a thing, "Now or I take her with me!" Still, no one would say a thing, so Kai ran out the door, with Hitomi in his arms, and a problem begining to start...

To Be Continued...


End file.
